


Beach

by ignatiuscrose



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sea, beach, it's just a really small calm short story, kind of, tagging things are weird, there's a sleepy mindset going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignatiuscrose/pseuds/ignatiuscrose
Summary: A walk along the beach and a casual conversation is one way of enjoying the presence of your significant other.





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm court, and I've decided to start using my AO3 account. Currently, I'm writing mostly about The Arcana and so probably will be for time to come, and I'm still kind of weird about sharing my work (which I want to do). If anyone has suggestions or even requests I'll totally look into them! For now, I have a story about Julian and my MC, Cesf. Intended to take place after everything went down. Might be some mistakes, I skimmed through it probably six times.

      “You know, I’ve never actually been out to sea, let alone to the beach before I came to Vesuvia,” Cesf said in thought, hands clasped lazily behind her back as she kicked her feet through the sand. Julian strode alongside her, watching her every move with adoration.  
      “Really? I’m shocked, but then again, I’ve kind of been around water for a, uh, lot of my life if I think about it.” Julian looked up, reminiscing a bit on his life. “How Pasha and I got to Nevivon was one, Nevivon alone, that time I was a pirate… Guess I’m drawn to the stuff.” He commented fondly. “Kind of miss being a pirate sometimes though.”  
      “Of course you do, it’s your kind of thing,” Cesf said lightheartedly, the softest chuckle escaping her as she breathed back in the salty, somehow pleasantly damp air.  
      “I’ve always lived in a rather large town, I’m accustomed to city life. We were not big enough to be a city, yet not small enough to be just a town. The people almost called for a change to be called a city. I don’t really know what that would have done, but it was a huge deal to the older folk.” Cesf shrugged, brushing the matter off. “Might have been a pride thing. It’s too warm to actually try an analyze and assess it.”  
      Julian stepped in front of her with his hands out to slow her as a mild worry was plastered on his pale face. “It isn’t too warm for you now, is it, Cesf?” He was aware of how too warm weather affected Cesf, her being from a cooler place and all, and just generally not one so much for hot weather.  
      Her brown, barely widened eyes met his similarly posed slate grey eyes. Concern just pooled in the grey, Cesf noted that. She couldn’t help but sense the warm feeling in her chest, certainly not caused by the heat.  
      “What? No, no. It’s comfortable. I like it.” She moved around Julian, grabbing a hand to pull him with, continuing their leisurely stroll.  
      “If I had a problem with it, I’d be red and probably soaked with sweat, like that one day I came home from the palace when I was helping Nadia with planning and what-not for the last masquerade. And those were some of the lightest clothes I own, which is not many.”  
      “We might have to fix that if we’re staying in Vesuvia for any prolonged amount of time. I would be more than happy to go clothes shopping some time, certainly if it’s for you, darling.” One of Julian’s comical brows quirked as he turned to Cesf with a gentle grin.  
      One of Cesf’s own brows moved up in question while a curious smile settled on her lips. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
      “I think I’ll be okay, there’s not much money for spending on clothes.” She replied as something came to mind.  
      “How do you wear all of that black then?” Cesf asked, smile fading as her question was serious. Both of Julian’s eyebrows raised.  
      “What do you mean?” He seemed truly lost at the question.  
      “You know, black tends to hold in more heat than other colors?” With that, a look of realization struck Julian.  
      “Ohhh, yeah, yeah… Ah, well, you know. It's all for the style.” He shrugged, bringing a hand up to his chest and posing dramatically.  
      “Julian.” Cesf said, lightly scolding him, though a grin started to form.  
      “What?” He was trying to act totally innocent, but it was obviously not working.  
      The beach was quiet, no one else was there. Cesf and Julian practically had it all to themselves aside for a few nonabrasive birds cawing overhead and if they wanted, the could do whatever they pleased. With the just right warmth of the sand and the not-too-overpowering scent of the calm sea, it was essentially perfect.  
      Coming to a blanket they had laid out earlier, Cesf collapsed on it with a light ‘oomph’, and fell back with no care and arms outstretched. Julian followed, lying next to her with his hands resting on his chest.  
      “I had a friend who would go to the ocean all the time.” Cesf started, looking up with squinted eyes from the sunlight. “Out to sea, the beach, all of those things.”  
      “Did you, now?” Julian asked, interest piqued as he propped himself up on an elbow, facing Cesf.  
      “Yeah, always would take a main trip every year to someplace… Ugh, I can’t believe I don’t remember the name, she spoke about it all the time...” One of Cesf’s hands came up to her temple as she tried her hardest to recall the name. Shortly after, she gave up and let her hand fall back to the sand, just off of the blanket.  
      “Probably because of all the memory loss stuff that had happened, or maybe I’m just old… All I can think of is that it started with an 'I.' Either way, she loved that place and  brought back all kinds of things like shells.” Cesf sighed almost blissfully. A short bark of laughter escaped Julian at her comment.  
      “Hardly, if you are old you don’t show it. Besides, there’s been a lot going on in the past year. Especially with, you know, Lucio finally gone.” A toothy grin came to his lips as a hand came into contact with his face, pushing him away slightly followed by a breathy laugh.  
      Julian grasped Cesf’s wrist, moving his larger hand up to hold her own, pressing a kiss to her knuckles, then intertwining their fingers.  
      “Still, almost unfortunately, charming.” Cesf smiled softly, staring at Julian, thinking about what they’ve been through up to this point.  
      “We really should go sailing sometime.” Julian suddenly piped up, a glint in his eye. “I really think you’d enjoy it.”  
      Cesf watched him a moment more before propping herself up to look at the sea.  
      “Maybe some time, when we both aren’t busy.” She let herself relax back against the blanket.  
      “Certainly, of course- when we have the time. It might give us a chance to be alone, get away from the city for a bit.” Julian sat up some, hovering over Cesf.  
      “Can you man actually man a boat?” Cesf asked, questioning and curious. Julian’s hand pulled away from Cesf’s as it found a place on his chest in mock offense.  
      “Cesf, dear, of course I can! I can’t believe you would doubt such a thing. I was a pirate, after all! I mean, well, I didn’t steer the ship or anything, but I do know how to work a boat.” He relaxed, hand dropping next to Cesf’s.  
      “You should teach me about it sometime, learning about new things is fun.” Her voice was calm, almost sleepy.  
      Julian slowly leaned down, a brow raised almost teasingly. “I could start now, but I’m not so sure.”  
      Cesf brought herself up to meet him, voice mimicking Julian’s play but face betraying her tone. “By all means, be my guest, dear. I’ll listen for as long as this weather will let me, if boat-talk doesn’t bore me first.”  
      As the space between them closed, hands sliding together and fingers entangling once again, a low but gentle chuckle left Julian’s throat, while Cesf couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.  
      “I love you.” It left her almost unconsciously as they pulled away, like second nature, and she meant it truly.  
      “Gods, I love you, too. I don’t think I could ever not feel that way.” Julian replied in almost a whisper, their noses touching.  
      Eventually, moments passed, with Julian explaining his knowledge of boats and how they function. At some point, they had positioned themselves so that Cesf, who was fighting to say awake, had her head resting on Julian’s chest with an arm under her cheek. One of Julian’s hands combed through her hair as the other supported his own head.  
      The sun was warm, a soothing warm, and with all of the familiar factors and Cesf herself, Julian couldn’t have personally asked for more. Cesf was probably in the same boat, or else too drowsy with sleep to mind.  
      The day thankfully dragged on, in a good way. They would have to come to the beach more often.


End file.
